confesiones, impulsos y algo más
by Argentinita
Summary: Bueh, serie de drabbles gente... Algunos songfiquiados... jejeEl primero: Gotas de agua dulce...espero lo disfruten


**N/A: Ojalá tuviera la imaginación de Rowling, lamentablemente como no la tengo,y encima estoy demasiado obsesionada con todo lo que es el mundo Potterístico, le choreo los personajes a doña J.K**

* * *

¿Cómo negarlo?... Vah, más que como negarlo... ¿Cómo poder evitarlo?

Si cada cosa que ella hacía, cada cosa que le decía, lograba enamorarlo más.

Ese amor existió desde siempre; siempre estuvo, solo que fue reprimido, por inmaduros pensamientos de chicos de 11, 12, 13 y hasta 15 años diría yo.

Es que Ronald Weasley, siempre sintió una extraña debilidad por su "mejor amiga", si es que ahora podía seguir siendo portadora de ese rótulo...

"Mejor amiga", cuanto más lo decía, más le dolía. ¿Por qué mejor amiga¿Por qué no, solo amiga?, o ¿conocida?. Es que así sería todo mucho más sencillo.

Pero es que no, cómo siempre, él tenía que hacer las cosas mal.  
Vah, mal a su parecer, porque... ¿qué tiene de malo enamorarse de tu mejor amiga?

Aunque para Ron, ese era su mayor y más atemorizante temor... El de ser... "mejores amigos".

Vamos, era muy obvio que desde hace tiempo habían dejado de serlo.  
Es más, siquiera dudaba si alguna vez tuvieron esa conexión, ese lazo, esa _amistad_. Puede ser que en algún momento sí... Pero si fue así, debió haber sido hace bastaante tiempo.

Ya todo había traspasado la barrera de lo personal, de lo _secreto_  
Y es que se miraban e irradiaban deseo. Durante ese tiempo, ese _último _tiempo hubieron miradas delatoras, miradas curiosas, miradas temerosas... Hubieron miradas... Miradas repletas de amor, o de dudas; miradas... que no escapaban a otras miradas.

Ron sentía, que esos últimos días habían sido un verdadero calvario, había estado tantas veces a punto de hacer una locura.  
Es que, gente... sinceramente, tenerla tan cerca y no poder, bueh, poder... animarse a hacer _NADA_.  
Hubieron tantas noches, en las que el panorama siempre se repetía.  
La sala común, vacía, acogía en su seno únicamente a ellos dos.  
Ron terminando algún esnayo atrasado, Hermione sentada en algún sillón, preferentemente cercano al pelirrojo, leyendo algún libro. Y bueh, digamos que esa vista, tampoco ayudaba demasiado al pobre chico a terminar la tarea. Utilizó todo el autocontrol que poseía, para no tirarsele encima y comersela a besos.

Hete aquí, que este autoconotrol, se estaba poco a poco, agotando.  
Fue que lo manejó, hasta no hace mucho más atrás.  
Fue que lo resisitió, hasta agotar sus reservas.

Fue hace tan solo dos noches, que _oootra_ vez, la soledad los visitó.

Ron haciendo alguna tarea, Hermione _leyendo_; la radio de por medio, hacía algo de bullicio entre tanto silencio...

-Ay Merlín¿es que Snape no tiene nada mejor que hacer que torturarnos¡ese tipo necesita alguien que lo entretenga loco!-

-¡Ron!-dijo escandalizada Hermione al mismo tiempo que retiraba la vista de lo que estaba leyendo para enfocar a su _Amigo_-¿Cómo podés decir algo así de un profesor?-

-¿¡Qué?!-le respondió este- ¡Es que me estoy volviendo loco!-

-Bueno, bueno... A ver... ¿Qué tan grave puede ser?-Hermione se acercó, buscó una silla y se sentó a su lado.

Después de unos diez minutos de leer el ensayo de Ron...

-Ronald, esto está bien, o sea... No llegás a un "sobresaliente", pero sí a un "muy bien"-

-¿En serio me lo decís?-le preguntó éste incrédulo

-Si¿por qué te mentiría?- Hermione lo observó unos segundos-Aunque si quisieras...- Pero fue cortada por Ron

-No, no quiero nada... nada más que relajarme- Elevó un poco el volúmen de la radio que se encontraba a su izquierda.

_Y ahora vamos con un adelanto de lo que serА el próximo single de Juanes_

-Ahhh¿A ver que...-

-¡No!, no cambies- dijo Hermione al ver que el colorado, elevaba la mano por segunda vez para cambiar de estación... -No cambies que quiero ver que tema es.-

-Buuueeno- le contestó Ron

_**Hace mucho tiempo no me enamoraba **_

_**de unos ojos tan bonitos comunes de lozano brillo**_

_**Era lo que menos en mi plan estaba**_

_**aunque te admito que a veces soñaba con la belleza de tu mirada**_

Ron empezó a escuchar la primer estrofa, mientras miraba a Hermione que leía de nuevo su ensayo y al mismo tiempo se movía con gracia en el lugar debido al ritmo de la canción.

Se veía tan graciosa, linda, pero graciosa...

_**Quiero llevar el rirmo de tu corazón**_

_**para bailar entre los dos esta canción la verdad, **_

_**me estoy volviendo a enamorar la verdad, quiero que sepas que...**_

¿Por qué tiene que tener una boca _tan_ linda y deseable?... No podía dejar de observarla.

_**Lo que yo siento por ti, **_

_**es amor Ganas que me hacen nutrir,el corazón**_

_**droga que me hace inmune,ante el dolor**_

_**gotas de agua dulce, rayo de sol.**_

¡Ay Merlín¡esta canción, parece hecha para mí!. Ron seguían mirando a la castaña

_**Llevame, de ser preciso, **_

_**por la semblanza de tu sombra**_

_**yo se que tu prendes la luz y en mi vida te asomas**_

_**como las blancas palomas, **_

_**cuando la plaza se toman con vuelo inmortal**_

Hermione se dió vuelta y miró de nuevo a Ron.  
-¿Ron?-

_**Quiero llevar el ritmo de tu corazón**_

_**para bailar entre los dos esta canción la verdad,...**_

Ron se levantó de la silla y levantó también a Hermione de la suya.  
-¿Ron?- Volvió a decir Hermione, pero ésta vez más que preocupada se la notaba como... divertida con la situación.

_**...me estoy volviendo a enamorar la verdad, **_

_**quiero que sepas que...**_

Ron la tomó por la cintura fuertemente, e hizo como el que bailaba... Hermione se reía, le causaba tanta gracia lo que pasaba.  
Y esa risa suya, tan... viva¿cómo describirla?, tan de _ella_ fue la gota que revalsó el vaso¿y se acuerdan cuando les hablaba ese de autocontrol?

Bueno, a la mierrrrda, el autocontrol se dijo Ron...

_**Lo que yo siento por ti, **_

_**es amor Ganas que me hacen nutrir,...**_

La besó, la besó como hace tanto tiempo deseaba hacerlo él, como hace tanto tiempo deseaba ella recibirlo...

_**...el corazón, **_

_**droga que me hace inmune, ante el dolor**_

_**gotas de agua dulce, rayo de sol**_

Se besaban, sin ninguna intención de parar.  
Era lo que siempre desearon, lo que... bueh, no se si soñaron... pero que lo querían, lo querían.

_**Es lo que siento por tí**_

-Es lo que siento por tí- Le dijo Ron una vez que se separaron para tomar aire...

-¿AH si?...¿Y qué es eso que sentís por mí?-

-Amor-

-Mmmm... ¿Seguro?, porque la verdad que todavía no lo tengo muy en claro...-

-Uy, eso voy a tener que aclararteló- le respondió él con un sonrisa imposible de ocultar.

Fue tan rápido y mágico, que era como si estuviesen en un estado de shock...

-Y ¿cómo?- se hizo la que no entendía, Hermione.

Pero esta vez Ron no le contestó.  
Bueno, no verbalmente.

Digamos gente que... la sala no habla, pero biennnn que fue testigo de lo que esa noche hicieron estos dos.

Bueno, primera vez que escribo acá...

siempre suelo leer y comentar, pero esta vez me dije... ¿por qué no?

no es la primera vez que escribo acerca de estos dos muchachos, pero sí que publico acá como bien dije.

Acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero siempre que vengan con buena onda y delicadeza... P

dejen muchos reviews si quieren un 2 one-shot, song-fic... o lo que sea que se me vaya a ocurrir

jaja

desde ya muchas gracias

besos

euge


End file.
